Senna Florailis
Hortum Curse | magic = Transformation | equipment = }} History Flower From the Depths Lotus of the Underworld Appearance Personality Senna has shown herself to the the silent observant type upon first impressions, preferring to get a read on a person before she engages with them as a ally or enemy. She treats people based on how they treat plants and how they treat her. If you come disrespectful or have a destructive personality toward her plants she will harness the same emotions and feelings toward you and vice versa if you don't. She is naturally polite and very respectful to people provided they do not bring harm to her flowers or garden. When it comes to either or she possesses intense maternal instincts and will come to the rescue of her garden as a mother would her cub. She also refers to earth as her mother and see's nature or mother gaia as the true nature of all things. Among the ranks of Tartaros she is on good terms with all of her peers though she may not like some of their magic's or abilities. Such as Jackal for his bomb's Sub-Zero's Ice or Crash's more dangerous natural disasters. She is also truly fond of her allies Selebus and Naazariya who she sees as an adorable hatch-ling and looks at her as one of her own children. Though she is protective of all her guild mates she is overprotective of Selebus and will come to her aid even in the smallest of endeavors. Though Senna is not fond of some of Naaza's more destructive magic's she revers her fellow etherious for the basis of her creation which is from forces of nature, something she holds in high regard Senna is extremely intelligent in her knowledge of poisonous plants and botany, but also has a talent for growing fruit and vegetables that make for great meals and supplements for her teammates. She is in possession of vast information of the worlds flora life and jungles and lush plant life on earth. Actively seeking to restore it and even remove any threats from it. Naturally Senna is not a hostile person but in the wake of destruction of such flora life such as a forest or jungle her rage knows no bounds and she will seek to end the person responsible by turning them into a plant to replace the one's they killed, this goes for both humans and her own kind. She will not tolerate senseless destruction and violence toward mother nature's plants. One of the most amusing traits about Senna is how she refers to people which often is less about their name and more about what she knows of their powers or aspects about them based on their appearance. She never refers to anyone by their actual names but rather by their designations of how she knows knows them. She looks as Torafusa as Davy Jones, Jackal as Boom, Selebus as Baby Bam Bam, Naaza as Goddess, Sub-Zero as Winter, Tsuki as Fire Tail, Lamy as Slip n Slide, Kraken as War, Franmalth as Taker, Orthus as Canine, Yakdoriga as Crazy legs, Skauzer as Sleeper, Naazarine as Blades, Seilah as Order and E.N.D as M.I.A. Curse & Abilities Hortum Curse- Is a curse that functions as the opposite of Green Magic and functions much in the same vein as Plant Magic Unlike Green magic Hortum is more than capable of using creating and and using and offensive style of botany the user is capable of manipulating nature itself, as well as allowing the user to create and/or rapidly accelerate the growth of plants; this can be done to rather minuscule plants on the ground, or on the user's own body. Where the difference comes in is that Hortum curse allows for the user to focus on creating some of the most poisonous plants, pollen's, and fungi. The majority of these plants are considered carnivorous and are extremely toxic. Senna has enough mastery to create entire gardens and vineyards that can release her pollen and toxins within the air affecting numerous targets or even killing multiple. She is even capable of creating new variations of flowers off the magic of her victims by having it feed and grow from the magical power inside them in a seed form. These poisons and pollen's have varying effects front hypnosis to paralysis to even deadlier more permanent effects. These seeds also have the same effect on demons, growing from within their curse power and presenting a new plant like beast which can be controlled by her. She can merge with the said plants to create new forms or even use these plants to travel underground via their roots and use it a form of long distance travel. Senna has shwon an immense control and synchronicity with the nature of earthland often making use of it to turn against would be users and to take care of mother nature, who she pledges her strongest devotion too. ' *'Bane of the Fallen' *'Corpse of Eden' *'Stairway to Hell' *'She Who Dines' - (荊の呪法 Ibara no Jūhō) A Curse which allows Senna to create and manipulate thorny rose vines. Forming and creating thorn-imbibed shield or rose-shaped explosion and grow flowers to attack opponents. This curse can be used for covering all distances whether long short or mid. This curse has shown to have varying ranges of power and is very good at balancing its power. It can be used offensively and defensively even used as a shield to protect. However alongside her Gaia curse it can be used to create various poisonous plants and flowers which can be used to affect her foes. Her thorns can be used to poison her foes and forcibly inject her opponents with her own laced toxin. This curse has become a mainstay in her arsenal covertly used alongside her other abilities. *' ' (荊, イバラ, Ibara): Summoning a series of size-varying thorny vines (optionally done with the use of several hand gestures) from whatever surface she desires, which are capable of passing through the target's body. Rendering them, at least temporarily, incapable of movement. She can inject her trademark poison using these thorns and apply pressure to increase the vise grips to crush her foes. When piercing her foes with her Thorns she can inject them with various deadly toxins and to affect her opponents Nervous system *' ': Senna creates a rose composed of Curse Power that engulfs it encompasses the environment or targets of her choice and then violently explodes. The size of the explosion can be dictated by the amount of curse power placed into the attack. Among mos of her spells the Rose Explosion seems to be her signature. *' ' (監獄の華 Kangoku no Hana): Senna summons and grows a large, monstrous flower with spikes and chains around its bulb which he describes as "the prison flower which blooms in the Underworld" that can use its vine to attack opponents or use it's immense size to slam and crush it's foes beneath it's weight. This prison flower when used by Senna is full of toxin which when used can pump pollen into the air which can release a paralytic mist into the air causing opponents bodies to freeze up. More than one flower can be created to fill an atmosphere with her deadly dose of toxins. *' '(冥界樹, デア・ユグドラシル, Dea Yugudorashiru) Senna creates a massive spinning sphere from her hands creating an immense wooden beam to smash into her opponents. This spell is extremely useful for striking multiple opponents. This spell can do devastating damage to the affected areas. *'Dark Dance of the Buddha' Transformation Senna has shown the ability to use transformation magic which she uses to disguise herself as a pygmy form of herself, her reason for using this form is nothing more than for her own personal amusement and entertainment. However she does say the form allows her to consolidate her powers, to what effects this has is unknown. The transformation appears to be extremely advanced as she completely reduces her size while adhering to her natural look without to many massive alterations. Etherious Form- (エーテリアス フォーム Ēteriasu Fōmu)Senna, much like others of her race, has shown the ability to transform into their Etherious form. In this form Senna's natural abilities and curse power skyrockets. Her size grows immensely and her form appears to be a massive viper like creature whose main body grows from a massive plant like creature. She gains the ability to absorb sunlight through her skin and then condense that energy to create solar energy blast that are very powerful. *'Flight'- In her Etherious form Sennna gains the ability to fly and levitate *'Solar Energy Burst' Senna can gather energy from sun and after harnessing the stoed energy can fire off blast of solar energy to varying degree's and heat intensities. The blast range from small and sharp to wide and highly destructive. She can completely incinerate targets and entire area's if enough power is channeled into the blast. *'Gedou Symphony Flower'- COMING SOON *'Lotus of the Fallen Buddha'-COMING SOON ------ *'Experience Hand to Hand Combat' While hand to hand is not exactly her strong point in terms of skills she is not without some talent for it. However while she has no formal style to her combat she often seeks to cut, slash or gash at her opponents. Close combat with her is simply a death wish as because her blood carries a undisclosed amount of toxins within it, and an antidote is only made when it has been reverse engineered. Senna will even allow herself to get hit by her opponents with the hopes of her blood making contact with the pores of her opponents and affecting their body. When she is engaged in melee battles she often makes use of sharp roots, barbs, thorns and various other sharp objects that could be used to bleed an opponent. Close combat with her is highly unadvised. *'Enhanced Strength' By no means the strongest she however is not a slocuh in terms of raw strength, she can punch clean through solid rocks and boulders and completely snap a man's spine in half. Though she often does not rely on brute strength she can augment her physical capabilities with the plants she can grow and become immensely strong and smash entire buildings and even ravage and rampage through defenses. She prefers a more natural approach but has no issues with showcasing her alarming strength. *'Immense Durability'-Despite the delicate nature of her looks, Senna is extremely durable and can even induce a natural painkiller which allows her to block the pain nerves in her body and gain an immense tolerance to pain. Taking blows directly to the head and body whether magic or curse. She has proven to hold up well against status based magic and curses that are meant to affect her sanity as she her senses do not work in the same way as humans or demons do. Her plants seem to gain this attribute as well as they have been shown strong enough to use in close combat such as parrying swords and withstanding certain degree's of heat. Sennna mostly Fears Flame Devil Slayers because their fire is far more harmful to her and her plants, she however will seek to poison and kill them first. Much like the other demons in her guild, she can take high damage from other based magic and show little affect or no damage from it. Demon/Devil slayer magic shown as the only impressionable damage on her which she has come to fear slightly. *'Immunity to Toxins & Pollens'- Senna is completely immune to any form of poison or toxin that exists so far in the known world. Her body often when exposed to new one instantly seeks to assimilate and store the toxins she is exposed to in order to create newer more deadly one's that she can use within her curse, having absorbed the toxins both natural and magical. As she absorbs new one into her body she can create new spells and plants based of the one's she gathers and synthesizes from others. *'Master Tracker Abilities'- Using her connection to floral life Senna can actively and almost always have her ears and eyes to the ground and find any target she seeks provided the are near any form of plant life. The only locations she can not use her tracking abilities on is locations where plant and floral life is unsustainable. *'Medicine and Antidote Creation' Senna is a skilled herbal healer and has shown the crafty affinity to create antidotes, herbs and medicinal functions with her own blood and plants. While most of these can be used for traditional purposes such as healing and recovery they can also be used to create potions which can increase the physical capabilities of her teammates and herself for long periods of time. This ability makes Senna somewhat of a Demon Shaman and naturalist with skills as an enchantress. Senna among Tartaros is among the more versatile members who works well for both offense, defense and support based missions. However her blood once gathered must be synthesized properly, lest the user runs the risk of getting infected with nay number of poisons in her blood. *Flora Life Dominion Concepts & Influences * Her personality is based off that of Poison Ivy from batman but toned down slightly to avoid being a copy. While she does not mind humanity or men she does not approve of the destruction of flora life for the growth of humans robbing the plants of their right to live. Senna believes she is the voice of the voiceless for the flora and seeks to protect her special plants or make more to replace the one's destroyed. Trivia *Her spells in the Hortum curse are mostly said using the the flowers origins and genius. Which is said in Latin. *Her blood acts as an antidote to counter all the poisons she creates with her plants, however it must be synthesized properly to avoid becoming poisoned by her blood which is highly venomous Category:Etherious Category:Female Category:Tartarus (Six)